


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Smutty_Putty



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cold, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ignis, Implied promptis, It's so alone on the window pane, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Noctis puts up props so Prompto can get cute photos, Someone save the mug, Songfic, omg, pls, this idea was so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutty_Putty/pseuds/Smutty_Putty
Summary: Just a short songfic for the holidays!The Chocobros and gang are huddled in the reader and Iggy's house for Christmas!Song: Baby's It's Cold Outside by Frank Loesser





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE READING:  
> If I get any comments about "The song is about date rape though," they are immediately deleted. Okay? As much as I love you guys, I really don't want to see it.
> 
> READER USES THEY/THEM. 
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas!

"Fuck it's cold out there!" Gladiolus said as he and Iris walked through the door, each with a handful of presents in their hands.

[Name] looked up from their cocoa mug and waved at the siblings. Iris smiled and waved back, before sniffing the air. The smells of warm gingerbread and cocoa wafted through the small apartment space: Ignis himself was baking in the small kitchen,finishing up dinner and desserts. Next to [Name] were Prompto and Noctis. Prompto was showing Noctis pictures of the snow he had captured on his camera, and the Prince would nod, smile or chuckle in approval.

**_I really can't stay_ \- Baby it's cold outside**   
**_I've got to go away_ \- Baby it's cold outside**   
**_This evening has been_ \- Been hoping that you'd drop in**   
**_So very nice_ \- I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**

"Nice of you to drop in, Gladio! Ignis is just finishing supper now. You can put the gifts under the tree, and feel free to grab a cup of cocoa or Ebony from the kitchen!" [Name] said, gesturing towards the Christmas tree and the archway into the kitchen. Gladiolus let out a soft grunt, before he and Iris were piling gifts under the tree. After they finished, Ignis had walked into the room, wiping sweat off of his forehead and fixing his glasses. [Name] looked over at the man and gave him a soft smile, standing and walking over, mug of cocoa in hand. They loved seeing Ignis after he had finished cooking, he always looked so...accomplished. 

**_My mother will start to worry_ \- Beautiful, what's your hurry?**   
**_Father will be pacing the floor_ \- Listen to the fireplace roar**   
**_So really I'd better scurry_ \- Beautiful, please don't hurry**   
**_Maybe just a half a drink more_ \- Put some records on while I pour**

 

"Everyone, dinner is served." His smooth voice rang out, making everyone look over. Noctis let out a soft whoop, taking Prompto's hand and pulling him up gently, intertwining their fingers. Prompto blushed, grabbing his camera and following after the Prince who was heading to the kitchen. Gladiolus grinned, before following after them, Iris following.  [Name] slowly walked towards the window, cupping the mug in their hands and taking a sip. Outside of the small apartment was covered in snow, with more flakes falling slowly, around the complex was homes covered in beautiful decorations, twinkling in the twilight. Footsteps echoed behind them, and they turned to see Ignis come and stand next to them.

**_The neighbors might think_ \- Baby, it's bad out there**   
**_Say, what's in this drink?_ \- No cabs to be had out there**   
**_I wish I knew how_ \- Your eyes are like starlight now**   
**_To break this spell_ \- I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ignis said, his voice ringing in [Name]'s ears. They smiled, leaning their head on Ignis's shoulder. "Yeah, it's really pretty." The two looked out the window, in their own little world. They were quite, save for the occasional sip of cocoa. Mmm...had Ignis added extra marshmallows to their mug? That sly dog.

**_I ought to say no, no, no_ \- Mind if I move in closer?**

"This is my favorite holiday." [Name said suddenly, making the male look over at them, confused.

**_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_ \- What's the sense in hurting my pride?**

"Oh?"  

**_I really can't stay_ \- Baby don't hold out**

"Yeah..it lets me be with the ones I love; Noctis, Prompt, Gladio...and you of course." They said, looking up at the male with a closed eye smile. Ignis smiled, reaching his hand up and brushing hair away from [Name]'s face, making them open their eyes and look up.

_**Ah, but it's cold outside** _

Mistletoe hung from above the two, who had placed that there...?  Ignis followed their eyes up to the ceiling, before he blushed.

"No doubt, this is Noct's doing." he said, looking back down to [Name], clearing his throat. "I-it is holiday tradition that when two are found under mistletoe that they are to-"

**_I've got to get home_ \- Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there**   
**_Say, lend me your coat_ \- It's up to your knees out there**   
**_You've really been grand_ \- Thrill when you touch my hand**   
**_Why don't you see_ \- How can you do this thing to me?**

[Name] had covered Ignis's moving lips with their own, closing their eyes. Ignis had been caught off guard, standing still for a few seconds before he began to return the kiss.

**_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_ \- Think of my life long sorrow**   
**_At least there will be plenty implied_ \- If you caught pneumonia and died**   
**_I really can't stay_ \- Get over that hold out**

When the two pulled a part, [Name] gave him a soft smile, which Ignis returned..before he blushed. "I-I know it's late, but there were a few more decorations I wanted to put up outside.."

_**Ah, but it's cold outside** _

[Name] cupped his face in between their hands, mug abandoned on the window pane. They leaned forward, getting closer to Ignis's face. Without hesitation they softly sang out.

_**"Oh, baby, it's cold outside"** _

They connected their lips to his once again, wrapping their arms around his neck. It was the flash of Prompto's camera that pulled them apart. From the archway of the kitchen stood the blond, holding camera and letting out a squeak when he noticed them looking at him.

"This is definitely going into the album. Hey Noct, look at this!" The blonde ran back to the safety of the Prince to show him his new picture.

[Name] and Ignis looked back at each other..before they began to laugh softly.

"Come along, Darling, let's eat." The couple walked off into the kitchen, fingers intertwined, and mug forgotten on the window pane.

_**Oh, baby, it's cold outside** _


End file.
